


Верные пингвины Магистра

by chasing_kites



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017), Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Attraction, Caretaking, Crusaders AU, Crusades, Deus Vult, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Kingdom of Heaven - Freeform, Knights Templars, M/M, Middle Ages, Parody, Penguins, Romance, Saracens, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Spies, Templar Shenanigans, Templars, Trust, UST, elephant - Freeform, for them lulz, inaccurate historical au, stylization, travelling circus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Пох. Тамплиеры. Пингвины. Подвал. Сарацины. Для WTF GingerPilot 2019
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Верные пингвины Магистра

**Author's Note:**

> Крестоносцы!AU - псевдоисторическая трагикомедия, ибо DEUS VULT + антуражная клюква уровня помеси Knightfall'a и Монти нашего Пайтона.   
> Ни один пингвин в процессе не пострадал. Со слоном тоже всё в порядке.   
> Пох торжествует, а Кайло Рен (врываеться)  
> [Гифонька](http://swfan.space/src/dcb9f0d72593e2501544876897.gif) для наглядности!

За слона Хакс особо не волновался. Громогласно трубящее чудище умчалось прочь от насмерть перепуганных благочестивых граждан куда-то в пустыни, а отзвуки его топота ещё долго сотрясали стены Великого Города так, что их чуть не разрушило до основания. В пустыне слону станет нечего есть, и он либо вернётся обратно к людям (хоть бы не к ним в замок Ордена!), либо его поймают оголодавшие пустынники. Жестоко желать такого даже для самой престранной из божьих тварей, но, по всем вариантам, тамплиерам выходил только прибыток от того, что слон сбежал.

Гораздо хуже был тот бардак, который слон оставил после своего побега от бродячих шутов. И ведь надо же им было прийти в Великий Город именно тогда, когда сарацины коварно подстроили своё гнусное предательское вторжение! Хакс ещё подумает обо всём множестве случайно вскрывшихся совпадений позже, непременно подумает. Огромное перепуганное животное вырвалось от своих укротителей и разнесло вдребезги всю их нехитрую тряпичную декорацию, деревянные подмостки, а заодно и клетки с другими диковинными зверями. Хакс не сомневался, что сарацины на месте тамплиеров поступили бы проще и перебили этих странных существ там же, а не потащили бы с собою.

Другое дело, что в безобъятной пустыне, где сарацины предположительно прятались и собирали войска, им бы точно ни к чему не пригодились эти демонические шумные чёрно-белые птицы, которых тамплиеры забрали с собой. Если это, конечно, всё-таки были птицы, а не легион бесов, принявших столь курьёзное воплощение в животных тварей. К тому же пингвины — мавр называл их пингвинами — ели рыбу, а уж рыбы-то сарацины точно не смогли бы достать в пустыне.

Впрочем, тогда пингвины могли бы приняться за самих сарацинов — Хакс мелочно пожалел, что им не предоставилось такого шанса, и тут же сам себя одёрнул за неподобающие для его звания и статуса мысли: тамплиеры достаточно сильны, чтобы расправиться с врагами, и никакие демонские звери им для этого не нужны. Да и вряд ли Верховный Магистр одобрил бы подобный альянс человека с неведомой и крайне неприятной тварью.

Твари выглядели обманчиво безобидными и вроде бы даже не опасными — ровно до тех пор, пока Хакс не увидел, как шустро они выпрыгивают из клеток и как громогласно вопят невыносимо отвратительными голосами, резво спасая свои мягкие телеса от разбушевавшегося слона. Это было чем-то похоже на кошмарный сон, из тех, что насылает враг рода человеческого на сражающихся с ним: в столпах душной песчаной пыли, в предвечном гуле трубного слоновьего гласа, посреди основательно порушенной улицы прямо на тамплиеров прыгают огромные, как собаки, округлые существа, размахивая чем-то вроде крыльев, щёлкая вытянутыми клювами и выкрикивая что-то непонятное.

Все горожане разбежались и схоронились кто куда, и только тамплиеры, не дрогнув, грудью встречали эту орду диких тварей. Хакс помнил, какими этих созданий живописали в монастырских иллюминациях, и не мог не ожидать мгновения, когда полуптицы-полубесы таки разверзнут свои клювы и обнажат охочие до человечьей плоти острые длинные зубы.

Но прежде чем пингвины обнаружили свои истинные намерения, перед тамплиерами выпрыгнул откуда-то из неприметной подворотни паяц, бывший, по-видимому, вместе с мавром и другими бродячими шутами, но вместо того, чтобы ринуться в бой самому — либо позволить тамплиерам сделать это в защиту всех благочестивых жителей города, — паяц закурлыкал и закудахтал. Что, в общем, видимо и следовало ожидать от паяца! Гораздо изумительнее было то, что пингвины обратились на его кудахтание с живым интересом и перестали своё наступательное движение в сторону отряда тамплиеров. А потом и вовсе последовали за паяцем. Тут уж Хакс не выдержал быть простым наблюдателем столь курьёзной сцены и приказал того паяца немедленно схватить.

Братья-тамплиеры легко выполнили приказ, к тому же паяц не выказывал сопротивления и вообще вёл себя на удивление миролюбиво, учитывая все обстоятельства. Словно бы только и ждал, когда же его уже схватят. Вот только деть его тамплиерам, ехавшим на лошадях по двое, было решительно некуда. Почти каждому из братьев и так досталось по пингвину, чтобы довезти их в замок Ордена, а это само по себе вызывало немалые роптания: не было чёткого понимания ни среди отцов-основателей, ни среди учёных братьев о том, что из себя представляет демоническая птица (птица ли вообще?) и не сожрёт ли она тамплиера, пока тот будет, повинуясь приказу, везти её в обитель, где оная может причинить ещё больше вреда.

Братия была взволнована; пингвины, к ужасу братии, тоже, а клокотавшего с тварями на одном наречии паяца-укротителя уже, к своему ужасу, пришлось подсадить к себе на лошадь самому Хаксу. Во всём этом чувствовалось какое-то бесовское безумие, дикие крики сарацинов ещё стояли в ушах злым, страшным гулом, но вместо успокоения мыслей только усиливалась тревога: пингвиний клёкот и вторивший им хрипловатый голос паяца никак не способствовали душевному равновесию.

Всю дорогу до замка паяц то кашлял Хаксу в затылок, то курлыкал что-то пингвинам, когда кто-то из братьев со всею сдержанностью и выдержкой замечал, что птица дикая коня его доброго сожрать принимается, не изволит ли добрый паяц сказать ей какое слово вразумляющее. Паяц соизволял, паяц даже смел заливисто хохотать — при этом крепко сцепив тёплые смуглые руки у Хакса под рёбрами. Настолько тёплые руки, что чувствовалось аж через кольчугу и все слои грубой ткани под ней. Хаксу сделалось до странности неуютно — и ведь сколько раз они с братьями делили лошадей в долгих переходах, но никогда он не ощущал ничего подобного.

Уютного, почти родного чувства — явно бесовского! Или это дыхание паяца грело ему затылок, когда тот умолкал и — Хаксу не показалось, нет! — утыкался носом куда-то между лопаток и там посапывал так, словно собирался уснуть. Словно был у себя дома, где бы ни находился тот дом; а не ехал за спиной у Магистра тамплиеров. Вместо того чтобы успокоиться после всего пережитого и привести мысли в приличествующий порядок, Хакс, однако же, только разволновался сильнее.

***

И разволновался Хакс не зря. Пингвины навели на Город много шороху, ведь ещё совсем недавно те же самые падкие до уличных развлечений горожане радостно собирались на рыночных площадях смотреть потешные выступления бродячих артистов и их диковинных, невиданных в этих краях зверей. Но после сарацинской вылазки, которую изначально тоже приняли за часть представления, о чём впоследствии горько пожалели, паяцы и сарацины, казалось, смешались в одно бешеное и кровавое месиво. В одних подозревали других, но в сарацинах хотя бы не прозревали шутов. Городские власти, конечно же, не преминули тотчас же прилюдно обвинить во всём тамплиеров, которые не досмотрели и не уберегли, хотя ведь обещали, и пакты подписывали, и лично Верховный Магистр приезжал, и Магистр Рен в своём устрашающем всех нечестивцев шлеме тоже присутствовал…

И вот же ж — не уберегли! Сбежавший слон, внушительный погром в центральной части города и — что гораздо хуже слона и разрушенных лавчонок уличных торговцев — жертвы среди мирного населения, нарастающая паника, тотчас же — громогласные истерические проповеди в тавернах и на улицах о том, что пингвины вовсе не то, чем кажутся, да и рыцари-тамплиеры, оказывается, недалеко от них ушли, и кто ещё тут истинный сатанинский приспешник — поди их разбери. А сарацины-то вроде не так уж и плохи, и какую дерзкую вылазку совершили, и уж не сами ли тамплиеры всё это подстроили, чтобы самим же и нарушить только недавно заключённое перемирие, а уж какое для этого средство лучше пингвинов — на них-то никто не подумает, каким изуверским злонамеренным целям они в действительности служат!

И так далее, и в том же духе. В городе явно собирались разразиться волнения, но против кого — бродячих артистов или самих тамплиеров, никто бы не смог сказать точно. Потому тамплиерам пришлось увезти пингвинов в собой в замок Ордена, вместе с их случайно объявившимся укротителем и ордой последовавших за ними паяцев, напуганных переменчивым настроем горожан. Но если прежде Хакс думал, что неспокойный Город, пингвины да паяцы были его главными проблемами, то теперь ему пришлось срочно пересматривать свои убеждения: укротитель благодарил его за поездку до замка так искренне и так раболепно, как не сделал бы ни один свободный паяц нигде в мире, и вот тут-то к Хаксу стали закрадываться первые подозрения. Паяц меж тем сверкал в закатных лучах солнца своей явно неблагочестивой золотой серьгой в ухе и улыбался до ушей зубами белоснежными, как иссохшая на безжалостном солнце соль. И улыбка у него была какая-то незнакомая и солёная — человек он был явно нездешний.

Нездешний настолько, что позволил себе запросто обхватить Хакса — Великого Магистра, на секундочку! — в свои простолюдинские объятья и похлопать по плечу, что через кольчугу ощущалось весьма неприятно. Попросил Хакса — Магистра Хакса! — покормить пингвинов. Рыбой, свежей. Можно подумать, у них тут рыбацкая деревушка, а не рыцарский замок! Рыба была, но только солёная. Паяц назвался Дамиром и, прежде чем Хакс успел поинтересоваться происхождением такого явно сарацинского имени, по-хозяйски отправился в трапезную торговаться с братом-кухарем по поводу рыбы для новоявленных питомцев Ордена.

Брат-кухарь был человеком суеверным и, завидев пингвинов, рыбу выдавать наотрез отказался, потому что легенды о демонических птицах были ему, пожалуй, слишком уж хорошо известны. Дошло до решительно непозволительной в стенах Ордена перебранки, да такой, что Хаксу пришлось самолично явиться оттаскивать разошедшегося Дамира от брата-кухаря, который держал оборону увесистыми кочергами и явно готовился не сдавать рыбу до последнего. Этим последним и стал краткий приказ Хакса о кормлении пингвинов рыбой, выделении им помещения такого, где бы оные своим видом бесовским не смущали братию до тех пор, пока не соберётся Верховный Совет Магистров и не порешит, что с ними делать и не пригодятся ли они для возмущения сарацинов.

Хакс до самых костей устал улаживать все эти незначительные, как ему представлялось, безобразия: у него на руках был растревоженный Город и дело о сарацинском вторжении, что явно вело к нарушению перемирия в самом скорейшем времени, — а ему приходилось увещевать брата-кухаря кормить пингвинов!

Дамир, казалось, был особенно тронут заботой Хакса о божьих тварях, будь то паяцы, которым совсем некуда было податься после погрома всех их декораций да немудрёных пожитков сарацинскими смутьянами; или будь то пингвины, к которым, как Дамир видел, у тамплиеров было отношение незаслуженно напряжённое. Он взялся было объснять Хаксу, как пингвины на самом деле хороши и полезны в хозяйстве, и тут бы Хаксу его бы дослушать — скольких бед можно было бы избежать!

Но Хакс валился с ног от изнеможения дневными треволнениями и совсем не по-магистерски уснул, так и не дойдя до своей кельи в главной башне, более того, даже и не расставшись с гостями замка, а прямо там же, в подвальном помещении, на плече у Дамира-паяца и в окружении подозрительно дружелюбно клекотавших пингвинов.

Последняя мысль Хакса была о том, что наверняка к утру от него ничего не останется, потому что брат-кухарь выдал Дамиру слишком мало рыбы для пингвинов, а кольчугу эти твари уж точно прогрызут своими зубами, и кто же станет заботиться о братии и о Городе после того, как Магистра Хакса столь бесславно сожрут… Только бы Верховный не поставил на его место Магистра Рена, тогда уж точно лучше быть сожранным бесовскими пингвинами… Здесь Хакс, наконец, сумел провалиться в забытье без мыслей и снов.

Дамир попробовал поднять да оттащить Магистра в келью, но дело представлялось невозможным даже с пингвиньей помощью: Магистр, видимо, и сам по себе был не лёгок, но в полном боевом облачении являл собой совершенно неподъёмную тяжесть. Покряхтев под рыцарственным весом, Дамир расположил сладко посапывающего Магистра Хакса рядом с собою в куче сухого сена, а пингвины буколически разлеглись на ночлег вокруг них.

***

Идиллическая картина не могла длиться долго. Если бы только Хакс не уснул и всё же добрался до того, чтобы самолично разузнать у гостя Ордена о его шутовских делах! (Ведь паяцы много где побывали прежде, чем прийти в Великий Город, а значит, могли знать гораздо больше о перемещениях сарацинов, чем того бы хотелось самим сарацинам. Все они: и тамплиеры, и сарацины — были падки до наблюдения за уличными представлениями, как им казалось, исподтишка. Но и паяцы в свою очередь примечали свою вооружённую до зубов публику и её количество.)

Но расспросить Дамира он не успел, заснув, — а потому прежде до пингвинов и их бравого пингвинолова добрался сам Магистр Рен. Который вообще-то пропадал с какими-то неведомыми тайными поручениями от Верховного Магистра Ордена где-то на севере от Города, а в замок явился, как и всегда, неожиданно и сообразил тотчас же в ночи отправиться допрашивать пленников прежде, чем кто-либо из братии успел ему возразить, что они были гостями Ордена: и мавр, горестно сокрушавшийся о сбежавшем слоне, и громко бражничающая во дворе замка ряженая компания всех национальностей и языков, увязавшаяся за рыцарями после того, как слон всё потоптал и изничтожил; и даже пингвины, в самой гуще которых почему-то живописно почивал Магистр Хакс.

Из его рыжих волос причудливо и совсем не рыцарственно торчала солома — уже одно это жалкое и смешное зрелище могло бы привести Магистра Рена в менее кровожадный настрой, но ни о каких братолюбивых шутках не могло быть и речи, когда Рен внимательнее сквозь прорези в своём шлеме пригляделся к тому, кто это так по-свойски захватил Хакса со спины и обнимал подозрительными смуглыми руками. Рен даже шлем снял на время, чтобы убедиться, что это не видение бесовское было ему послано, дабы утвердить его уверенность в правом деле и силу его борьбы с врагом. Нет, это было не видение, а самый натуральный сарацин, обнимавший в подвале орденского замка тамплиерского магистра.

Что же это получалось? Хакс что, пошёл на измену таким вот изощрённым и возмутительным образом? Рен пригляделся — на сарацине не было оков или чего бы то ни было ещё тяжёлого и увесистого, что могло бы указать на его пленённость. Дело принимало слишком серьёзный оборот. Рен решил, что с Хаксом он поговорит позже, а лучше пусть уж сам Верховный Магистр разговаривает с изменником: Рен не был уверен, что вообще сможет с Хаксом говорить после такого; с его-то собственным крутым нравом разговоры отнюдь не были сильной стороной Магистра Рена. Пусть уж лучше Сноук сам разбирается в этих Хаксовых интригах — а ведь Рен предупреждал, к чему это всё приведёт! Но его не слушали, клеймили бешеным псом на службе правого дела, насмехались, не давали наместничества над Городом — и вот во что это вылилось!

Рен приказал своим братьям оттащить Хакса куда угодно прочь из подвала — хоть в келью, хоть во двор, лишь бы не мельтешил и не просыпался, ибо проснувшись, он запросто может захотеть помешать свершиться правосудию. А сарацин должен говорить, раз уж он столь беспрепятственно проник в тамплиерскую цитадель, и Рен сделает всё возможное, чтобы тот всё же заговорил. Пингвины, надо сказать, затмлённые опасностью сарацина в самом сердце Ордена, Рена не заинтересовали вовсе. Так показалось братии, но, как это часто бывало с их предсказаниями относительно Реновых действий, они и тут ошиблись.

По окончании допроса сарацина Магистр Рен велел пингвинов запереть в подвале — странно ещё, что сам не порешил их и в кандалы не велел заковать! — паяцев вышвырнуть вон из замка, дабы не бесчестили своим видом и пребыванием среди братии строгих тамплиерских нравов, а сарацинского шпиона казнить при присутствии Магистров двух соседствующих по побережью замков, дабы о том прослышали сарацины и сделали какой-нибудь неосторожный шаг.

Обо всём этом Хаксу поутру прямо на рассвете поспешил поведать тихий брат Митака, тоже совершенно опешивший от Ренова возвращения и учудившихся в замке его стараниями бедствий; Магистр был крепко не в духе, и кто-то из не то гостей, не то пленников, кажется, довёл его до лютейшей ярости.

«Чисто как слон», — подумал Хакс без особой радости, мучительно просыпаясь и не узнавая места, где он оказался. Однако прежде, чем он успел сообщить свои наблюдения о сходстве Магистра Рен с некоторыми дикими тварями самому Магистру, доложили, что того и след простыл: Рен со своими рыцарями вновь умчался неведомо куда, оставив Хаксу глубоко оскорблённых и разозлённых ночными допросами паяцев и укротителя пингвинов, скоропостижно произведённого в пленники. Были ли разозлены и оскорблены Реном пингвины, Хакс благоразумно решил пока не уточнять.

Паяцы быть вышвырнутыми из замка отказались и затихарились по его углам до тех пор, пока буря в лице Магистра Рена не покинула пределов Ордена и не затих топот копыт его чёрных коней. Затем они продолжили бражничать как ни в чём не бывало, а к Хаксу, едва тому стоило перед ними объявиться, выкатили премного претензий касательно тамплиерского гостеприимства и заботы о путниках, сирых, убогих и артистах, лишившихся в одночасье всех своих пожитков и слона впридачу.

Обвиняли они Хакса столь громко, красочно и на стольких языках, что тому было впору пересмотреть свои мысли о беглом слоне и отправляться босым и неодетым в пустынь выкликивать дикое животное обратно к миру и к людям, дабы смилостивить гнев паяцев, возвернуть им слона и избежать распространения ещё большей хулы на тамплиерский орден среди населения.

Ситуация выходила щекотливая: Магистр Рен гостеприимством не отличался и вообще, как он о себе говорил, был у тамплиеров по другой части, а ответственность перед людьми пусть несёт Магистр Хакс, коли ему так важен устав и его соблюдение по части мирного населения. Магистр Хакс метался меж двух огней: его собственная братия была не в восторге от разбушевавшихся артистов и их угроз, а артисты, в свою очередь, обладали вполне весомой возможностью эти угрозы привести в действие. Страшно было представить, что на всё это скажет Верховный Магистр Сноук, когда узнает, — шансов, что он не узнает о предательстве тамплиерами своих законов гостеприимства, не оставалось.

Хакс пригласил паяцев в трапезную и даже извинился — прилюдно! — за Магистра Рена. Брата-кухаря чуть не хватил удар при мысли о том, сколько всю эту ораву придётся кормить прежде, чем те насытятся извинениями и тамплиерским гостеприимством настолько, чтобы смилостивиться и не пойти трубить небылицы в Великий Город. Также паяцы затребовали орденских средств на восстановление декораций к своим спектаклям и содействие благородных рыцарей в отлове слона. Скрепя сердце и скрипя зубами, средства Хакс им выделил, только бы не ушли от тамплиеров обиженными, но посылать рыцарей в пустыню наотрез отказался. Пусть вот пингвинов забирают — это пожалуйста. Кстати, куда девался их укротитель?

***

Стоило Хаксу отпереть подвал, в котором он заснул прошлой ночью, как пингвины с демоническим клёкотом бросились прямо на него. Хакс почти захлопнул тяжёлую дверь обратно, и только рыцарская стойкость помогла ему выдержать натиск вопящих тварей. Пингвины были взволнованы и подпрыгивали. Хакс готов был заговорить с ними сам, только бы они прекратили так жалобно курлыкать. К счастью, тут подоспел смиренный брат Митака с ведром сушёной рыбы, и пингвины бодро обратили своё внимание на него. Укротителя же в подвале не нашлось.

После недолгих, но бурных расспросов тех братьев, кто был свидетелями яркого до рези в глазах ночного визита Магистра Рен, Дамира Хакс обнаружил в соседнем с пингвинами подвале, хотя и не сразу узнал его. Когда Хакс опустился рядом с ним на колени, чтобы осмотреть на предмет возможных ранений, Дамир, порядком избитый и с коркой собственной крови на лице, исхитрился и злобно плюнул в Хакса куском своего зуба. Хотел было сказать что-то возмущённое, но только застонал неразборчиво.

«Рен, в самом деле! Ведь хуже ж слона», — подумал Хакс и потащил безвинно пострадавшего укротителя пингвинов к брату-лекарю в лазарет.

Каково же было удивление Хакса, когда брат-лекарь с присущей ему неумолимостью лечить сарацинского шпиона отказался, ибо Магистр Рен не велел, да и вообще его всё равно казнить скоро. Потрясённому Хаксу предстояло обдумать все эти разом навалившиеся известия, но свободной минуты для этого не находилось: проворные и пронырливые пингвины каким-то образом задурили обыкновенно бдительного брата Митаку и выбрались из подвала, отыскали лазарет и теперь столь же неумолимо следовали за Дамиром, которого Хакс нёс на руках обратно в подвал, потому что пингвины и брат-лекарь не оставили ему другого выбора. Остальные братья не рвались помогать Магистру, потому что только человек его крепости духа может возиться со шпионом и не очернить своей души.

В подвале Дамир несколько оправился, пришёл в себя и что-то пингвинам пророкотал, что их успокоило и отвадило от Хакса, за что тот был безгранично благодарен, пусть даже и был бы Дамир шпионом, но пингвины действительно чуть его не сожрали, пока он продвигался по замку со своей ношей!

А теперь Дамир смотрел на него с ответной благодарностью — точнее, Хаксу как Магистру очень, очень-очень хотелось думать, что это был всего-навсего взгляд благодарности, а не… Магистерская выдержка отступала и тонула в терпком мареве незнакомого, острого чувства. Хакс терялся. Обращённый на него взгляд был полон боли и кружащей голову нежности. На глаза Дамира навернулись слёзы. Пингвины притихли. Дамир крепко сжал прохладную ладонь Хакса в своих, и Хакс со всей подробностью смог разглядеть до крови разбитые костяшки его смуглых пальцев. Почему-то от этого зрелища стало легче — что ж, Магистр Рен, выходило, внезапно встретил-таки себе достойное сопротивление.

— Он утверждает, что ты сарацинский шпион и сам из сарацинов, воюешь на их стороне.

Хакс не собирался, чтобы это прозвучало таким извинительным тоном, будто он, Магистр тамплиеров, оправдывается перед каким-то паяцем! Но прозвучало это именно так, покаянно и грустно. Грустно настолько, что Дамир чуть не разрыдался словам Хакса. И продолжал сжимать его ладонь своими, тёплыми. Зачем он только это делал.

Дамир жестом попросил Хакса приблизиться к нему, чтобы нашептать что-то ему на ухо. Хакс мазнул ладонью свободной руки по груди Дамира — там гулко и быстро колотилось сердце. Его собственное, казалось, с минуты на минуту готово было проломить броню доспеха изнутри. Почему-то молчание сделалось важным, тягучим и опасным. Пингвины тревожно завозились.

— Он прав, — тихо выдохнул Дамир в ухо Хаксу и улыбнулся — горькой, злой гримасой.

В уголках губ запеклась кровь, от белозубой улыбки было отколото несколько кусков, и только золотая серьга в тусклом свете факелов сияла так же беззаботно, как и прежде.

Хакс почувствовал, что теряет опору и сейчас рухнет прямо на Дамира и задавит его доспехом, а этого допустить было никак нельзя, потому что неизвестно, сколько костей доблестный Магистр Рен Дамиру переломал. И как Магистр Рен до всего этого додумался. И не научил ли он Дамира отвечать Магистру Хаксу именно так в своих личных интересах.

Дамир смотрел на Хакса с обречённостью и продолжал улыбаться. Хакс не выдержал, отвёл взгляд. Зря. Вокруг них стояли пингвины и тоже смотрели на Хакса с обречённостью. Рыбы им уже не хватало.

— Когда казнишь нас? — проскрипел Дамир сквозь свою новую, похожую на рваную рану улыбку и постарался растянуть губы ещё шире, так что его лицо застыло в перекошенной неестественной маске.

Именно такими — нарочито смешными, но жуткими — бывали маски у присной памяти паяцев.

Ответа у Хакса не было — и казнь в любом случае необходимо было отложить! Какими бы там путями Рен ни выведал о паяце таких подробностей, оставалось множество вопросов, на которые Дамир мог дать ответ. Кусочки мозаики начали собираться в единое целое — сарацинская вылазка, ко времени оказавшиеся в нужном месте артисты со слоном в качестве отвлекающего манёвра… Но даже это всё равно оставалось только малой частью слишком большой картины.

— Не раньше, чем расскажешь, где ты научился разговаривать с пингвинами. И не ври мне, что у сарацинов так обучают шпионов.

Дамир усмехнулся, насколько смог. Пингвины! Когда Хакс и его тамплиеры брали Великий Город и огнями бескрайних пожаров очищали его от сарацинской скверны, думал ли он о каких-то там пингвинах. Почему же думает теперь? А если отвлекает, то от чего пытается отвлечь?

— Сарацины, как и вы, тоже относятся к диковинным тварям с предубеждением.

Дамиру хотелось продолжать рассказывать. Хотелось попросить Хакса не уходить от ответа. Но Хакс почему-то до сих пор не взял его в плен, когда столько раз мог это сделать, а уж сколько Дамир предоставил ему шансов — не счесть! А ещё Хакс потащил в замок пингвинов. И даже не для того, чтобы съесть их (точнее, попытаться: Дамир пробовал, Дамир помнил, что из этого сотворилось в сарацинском лагере когда-то очень-очень давно; cарацины с тех пор пингвинов не ели). И почему-то больше всего Дамиру вдруг захотелось сделать для вражеского Магистра что-то хорошее, даже если это и будет последнее, что он сделает в жизни.

Может, не так уж и безвозвратно плохи были эти тамплиеры? По крайней мере, некоторые из них. Но Дамир ничего не мог в сложившихся обстоятельствах изменить: сарацинское наступление было подготовлено без него, а его самого фактически изгнали, отправив тогда вместе с паяцами и пингвинами с очень сомнительным разведывательным поручением. Дамир его выполнил, вот только доложиться об этом уже не успел: подоспели его, как ему казалось, соратники и учинили всю эту бесовщину с резнёй и выпущением слона на волю. Мышами они его там щекотали, что ли?

События не сходились, Дамир был уверен, что тамплиеры потащат его на казнь вместе с остальными паяцами, честно спутав их с настоящими зачинщиками бойни, но вместо этого он ехал за спиной у одного из их Великих Магистров, крепко сцепив руки у него под рёбрами вместо того, чтобы зарезать врага своим верным кинжалом. Но вокруг них другие тамплиеры везли на конях пингвинов, и сердце у Магистра так странно и гулко колотилось под бронёй, что Дамир замешкался, а потом пингвинов нужно было накормить, а потом Магистр заснул у него на плече, и не было ведь шанса лучше и явственней, и с каким же оглушительным успехом Дамир мог тотчас же возвращаться к своим, да хоть на пингвинах же, — его бы приняли как героя, его бы восславили и возвратили ему прежнее звание…

И можно было бы, пожалуй, ещё долго оправдываться перед собой, что потом-то появился, как пустынный вихрь, как шайтан среди ночи, Магистр Рен и пытал его, и каким-то сверхъестественным чутьём знал, какие вопросы задавать, на которые у Дамира не найдётся верных ответов, но все эти оправдания рассыпались пеплом да пылью на ветру, колючим песком на губах (это, должно быть, подсохшая кровь) — а Магистр Хакс, вместо того чтобы казнить его сразу же, чтобы заковать в кандалы и бросить здесь гнить до прибытия остальных Магистров — Хакс спрашивал его про разговоры с пингвинами!

И Дамир не выдержал, рассказал всё, что смог. Про дружелюбие и стайный инстинкт странных птиц — это всё-таки были птицы, хотя и не умели они летать. Про многообразие их языка и про то, как постепенно выучивался понимать его и имитировать отдельные звуки. Про то, как был смелым и удачливым воином, но потерял свой отряд, а затем ещё один, и другой, и третий тоже, и за то впал в немилость, ибо знал тех, кого следовало бы забыть, помнил того, чего не происходило в хрониках, и оттого был выслан на самоубийственное и никому не нужное, по сути, задание. Нет, о последнем своём поручении он говорить не станет, и о таинственном происхождении в сарацинской пустыне нелетающих водоплавающих птиц тоже, но Дамир рассказал столько, сколько за всю свою жизнь не говорил.

Вопреки ожиданиям Дамира Хакс не вырвал своей ладони из его рук и всё слушал, слушал и не мог заставить себя уйти, потому что должен же был — отдавать приказания о подготовке к казни, чтобы уже наверняка покончить с этим всем, и с пингвинами тоже! А потом спрашивал какую-то чушь вместо того, чтобы по всей форме выпытывать у пленника действительно нужные сведения о сарацинах. Задавал свои вопросы — участливо, чуть ли не с искренним интересом! — и кому? Врагу! Спрашивал, как погибли отряды Дамира и отчего это происходило так часто. Не были ли в этом замешаны пингвины (оказалось — были, но не в смысле пожирания людей).

А Дамир не отпускал руку Хакса и вцеплялся в неё всё крепче и крепче: вот уже костяшки побелели от напряжения настолько, что даже сквозь содранную кожу стала проступать их бледность. Почему никто не придёт и не потребует живейшего участия Магистра в каких-нибудь безотлагательных делах Ордена? Почему не прекратит эту муку? Дамиру так не хотелось, чтобы она заканчивалась.

Но никто не приходил, точно подвал оказался заговорённым и пропал из тамплиерского замка, застрял где-то в междумирье, а Хакс всё слушал слова Дамира и понимал, что не сможет отдать единственного верного и необходимого приказа. Дамир, кажется, тоже это понимал, и от этого становилось особенно тяжко. Он был готов уже почти умолять Хакса казнить его, только бы не… Не продолжать этого вот, чем оно было, что это происходило сейчас между ними?

Их сцеплённые руки — бледная жилистая ладонь Магистра, едва заметные рыжие веснушки на почти прозрачной коже, обманчиво хрупкие длинные пальцы сжаты крепко-накрепко смуглыми пальцами-крючьями в разбитых мозолистых руках, горячих и немного дрожащих. Притихшим пингвином замерло, казалось, само безжалостное время, сжалось комком перьев у стены подвала и обернулось покорным невидимкой. Сбитое и загнанное дыхание заполнило своим гулом всё вокруг — хотя никто из них не то что не бежал никуда, но и вовсе едва шевелился! Дамир больше не разговаривал, глядел Хаксу прямо в глаза, неотрывно, словно искал в них что-то и всё никак не находил.

Хакс подозревал, что догадывается, чего там недостаёт, во взгляде его. Жестокости звериной, столько порицаемой братьями в Магистре Рене, той самой жестокости, которая единственная пригодилась бы здесь, в этом набитом пингвинами подвале, где разоблачённый сарацинский шпион ждёт своей участи. Здесь нужна была только искренняя жестокость, которая наливается жаждой крови и дуреет от пьяной ярости, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с врагом, запевает свою дикую песнь безжалостности в рукопашной схватке, ломая шеи и наслаждаясь хрустом костей. Не та жестокость, с которой тамплиеры очищали Великий Город от сарацинов, — холодная, отстранённая, почти рациональная даже, обезличенная и пустая жестокость необходимого, даже праведного в умах освободителей действия.

Это была парадигма, но теперь парадигма стремительно обрушалась прямо на Хакса таким же холодным и пустым до гулкости осознанием своего собственного предательства. Раз уж он не мог отдать приказ и покончить с Дамиром здесь и сейчас во славу Ордена, раз не мог допросить его хотя бы о грядущих сарацинских вылазках прежде, чем от шпиона придётся окончательно избавиться, — то чем же сам он тогда лучше этого сарацина?

Дамир снова привлёк его к себе жестом, и стоило Хаксу нагнуться к нему, как Дамир обхватил его руками и повалил на себя. Жаркий, побитый, раненый, пульсирующий и страхом, и бешенством, и безысходностью, и… Нет, нет, не могло этого быть. Хакс отрицал, отказывался, закрывал глаза, но оттого только сильнее чувствовал жар чужой лихорадки — и уж такой ли в самом деле чужой она была? Не разделили ли они это всепожирающее пламя промеж себя так же, как и предательство? Горькое, дикое, злое — переломанное, как они сами, телами и душами. Хакс задыхался от ярости — на себя, только на себя. Что не выдержал, поддался, попрал все запреты — поверил врагу и потерял в нём — врага. Так и не обрёл его толком! И теперь хрипел и стонал от бессилья остановиться и остановить.

А Дамир разбитыми своими губами с коркой крови докасался до его лица, скул, щёк, тыкался в угол его рта кровавым своим ртом, дрожал всем избитым своим телом, и весь замок над ними дрожал и содрогался — и точно бы обрушился на них целиком, потому что нет такого оправдания, нет объяснения, нет ничего в целом мире, что могло бы… Но Дамир всё не отпускал его, а только прижимал к себе крепче, сильнее, жарко дышал ему в рот, и Хакс сам не заметил, когда и как стал отвечать ему — как он вообще знал, что отвечать, как это — отвечать без слов, но так, что Дамир всё сразу понял.

Пингвины заклекотали, как показалось Хаксу, с плотоядным одобрением. Он смутился и забормотал что-то о том, что надо раны Дамира обработать, а не оставлять вот так, поскорее вскочил, зашатался от наплыва чувств, на ощупь выбрался из подвала, схватился руками за лицо и взмолился, чтобы тёмные коридоры были достаточно темны для его трусливого побега в келью. Одного Хакс не учёл: часть пингвинов решила отправиться за ним.

Братия, однако, ничего изменнического не заподозрила, но пришла в ужас от того, как их Магистр пострадал от некормленых пингвинов. Преодоление лестниц давалось оным с некоторым усилием, поэтому Хакс сумел оторваться от них в своём стремлении к верхнему этажу башни, но братия видели целеустремлённость страшных птиц и то, как загнанно дышит Магистр, убегающий от них, — сомнений не оставалось: кровожадных тварей всё же следовало истребить.

Тем острее было изумление тамплиеров, когда с верха лестницы Хакс прокричал, чтобы отвели пингвинов в подвал да накормили, но не трогали самих да никакой им жестокости не причиняли. С другой стороны, что зря насилие сотворять, порешили между собой рыцари и не стали покамест чинить над пингвинами расправу. Но оружие при себе на всякий случай проверили на лёгкость извлечения из ножен: бдительность не помешает!

Хакс принёс из своей кельи мази и чистую ветошь, хотя он и мог бы прикинуться пострадавшим от пингвинов и выпросить нужные средства у брата-лекаря. Дамир вздрогнул при его появлении так, словно ожидал своих палачей, но никак не Хакса с лекарством. Пингвины тоже вздрогнули, но Дамир на них шикнул, и те остались смирно сидеть около стен, а не ринулись сбивать Хакса с ног своим звериным энтузиазмом. За это Хакс был Дамиру весьма благодарен — впрочем, в ином случае он бы и не смог его ни осмотреть, ни залечить видимые повреждения.

***

Между собой братия порешила, что Магистр Хакс ходит допрашивать пленника, до того не совсем аккуратно допрошенного Магистром Реном. Это не выбивалось из привычной картины мира: Хакс был известен тем, что добивался своего изнурительными, методичными разговорами. Некоторые из рыцарей и вовсе хоть в шутку, но сочувствовали пойманному сарацину — лучше бы он и вправду был простым паяцем и дрессировал своих пингвинов, потому что подвергаться допросу Магистра Хакса не всякому сарацину-то пожелаешь!

И Дамир был какой-то странный сарацин: как только он оправился настолько, что смог выходить во двор, то стал там устраивать со своими пингвинами какие-то учебные представления, да так, что рыцари заподозрили в этом тактику деморализации противника: братья отвлекались от ежедневных занятий, смотрели на пингвинов и, что хуже всего, умилялись. Поначалу требовали заковать Дамира в кандалы и из подвала не выпускать, но Магистр Хакс это запретил — как затем братия порешила, с великим прозрением событий, ибо в отсутствие Дамира пингвины приходили в неистовство и совершенно нарушали порядок в замке, а пировавшие практически без перерывов в трапезной паяцы баррикадировались от голодных птиц бочками и утварью, никого к себе не допускали, даже брата-кухаря; в итоге рыцари оставались голодны и нервно издёрганы пингвиньими проделками, а Дамира было решено за ними приставить наблюдателем и хранителем пингвиньего порядка, а ежели выкажет какое желание за чем-то особенно шпионить — тут же его и пингвинов всех порешить.

Дамир желаний таковых не выказывал, вёл себя для сарацинского шпиона даже слишком смирно, почти смиренно — каким-то чужим, опустошённым смирением, но рук не опускал и учил пингвинов понимать человеческий язык и издавать сходные ему звуки. Дело это было потешное, и тамплиеры было предложили Хаксу отправить этого странного шпиона восвояси вместе с пингвинами и паяцами выступать по городам и весям, а заодно и разведывать на обе стороны. Пусть перебежчик, но никогда не знаешь, какой и с эдакой твари может выйти толк! Чуткие паяцы, однако же, прознав, что Дамир оказался всамделишный сарацин при исполнении, отказались его обратно в свою компанию принимать и всячески сторонились. Так и получилось, что общался Дамир преимущественно со своими чёрно-белыми тварями диковинными — да с Хаксом.

А Хакс и не был против — не смог быть. Хотя хотел, пытался — заглушить в себе это новое, бурное и наверняка ядовитое чувство — но возвращался в подвал к пленнику Ордена снова и снова. А Дамир ждал его, всякий раз — ждал, и глаза его вновь сверкали так же ярко, как белые зубы и золотая серьга, опасно сверкали — и беззлобно. Почти по-дружески. И от этого делалось страшно — где-то глубоко внутри, там, под доспехами безжалостного покорителя и защитника Великого Города; там, где оставался только он сам — Армитаж Хакс, без своего магистерского звания и своей брони, без всех своих клятв и твёрдой иссушённой земли под ногами, — Армитаж Хакс и человек, который должен был быть его врагом, должен был убить его — столько раз мог это делать! — но всё равно смотрел на него как на друга. Даже больше, чем… В этих глазах Хакс видел своё отражение и с ужасом находил то доверие, какого там не должно было быть, — и Дамир знал, что Хакс видел. Видел его насквозь. И почему-то не торопился ни с казнью, ни с приговором.

И тогда Дамир тоже не смог больше торопиться — чтобы сбежать, оборвать это горестное ожидание неминуемой гибели, сгинуть в пустыне среди бродяг и бандитов, раз уж дорога домой ему закрыта навсегда — но теперь он по-настоящему сдался, наверное. Поддался этому строгому взгляду без рьяной злобы в глубине синих глаз — поддался и поверил в невозможное. Что он выживет. Что они — выживут оба. Говорил об этом с пингвинами — те понимающе кивали и качали в сторону Дамира маленькими головами, закатывая к потолку чёрные бусинки внимательных глаз, — не верили, видать. Осуждали, но команды послушно исполняли и к Хаксу стали относиться благосклоннее.

Хакс согрешил на исповеди — не солгал, но и не сказал о подробностях своих разговорах с Дамиром. Он же ведь и вправду того допрашивал — тщательно справлялся о сарацинах, но Дамир, казалось, на самом деле не знал того, кто стоял за резнёй на представлении и что привело к потасовке с паяцами: слишком долгое время он сам провёл у бродячих артистов, чтобы от его знаний пропал почти всякий толк для тамплиеров. Кроме, разве что, умения укрощать пингвинов и научать их всяким диковинным выходкам.

***

В самом же скором времени Дамиру предоставилась единственная в своём роде возможность продемонстрировать актёрские и разговорные умения своих питомцев. Почти сразу же вслед за ворвавшимся во двор Ордена взмыленным гонцом замок накрыло громоподобным топотом приближающейся армии. Знакомая поступь тяжёлых боевых коней с каждой минутой делалась всё отчётливее. Первыми в ворота ворвались клубы пустынной пыли, а затем всё вокруг превратилось в сплошной невыносимый грохот. Когда песок более-менее улёгся, Хакс разглядел возвратившихся рыцарей Рен, всех как одного на иссиня-чёрных скакунах. Да и кто ещё в каждое своё появление стал бы устраивать такие песчаные бури.

Во главе колонны находился Магистр Рен собственной персоной, горделиво восседая на слоне. Судя по доносящимся среди гвалта паяцев радостным рыданиям мавра, слон был именно что тот самый. Вместе со слоном Магистр Рен привёз в замок порядочно продовольствия и даже приказал выкатить паяцам, ничуть не удивившись их присутствию, целый бочонок золота. И это после того, как самолично взашей изгонял их из благочестивой рыцарской обители!

Непредсказуемая широта Реновой души! Хакс не успел толком изумиться, как оказалось, что тем самым Рен выкупал у паяцев слона. Только что счастливо плакавший мавр теперь громко негодовал — оно и не удивительно: заботы о слоне были перепоручены ему, как наибольшему среди них всех знатоку зверя, а это означало, что мавр вынужден будет поступить к Магистру Рен в услужение. На месте мавра Хакс бы тоже негодовал, мягко говоря.

Но зачем Рену дрессированный слон в собственности Ордена? Большей глупости Хакс в жизни не видывал — рыцари они тут или паяцы? Ответ на незаданный вопрос, тем не менее, был дан свыше и самым наглядным образом: во двор вприпрыжку выскочили из подвала пингвины — опять брат Митака недосмотрел, никак, обхитрили его и вырвались на грохот! — и, выстроившись перед слоном аккуратно в ряд, дружно завопили: «СНОУК ВУЛЬТ!»

Хакс физически почувствовал, как с его лица сходит краска, а ноги подкашиваются, как соломенные. Слон чуть не взвился на дыбы. Магистр Рен опасно покачнулся в самодельном седле и чуть не упал со слона. Тамплиеры и вовсе замерли, где стояли, кто в благоговейном ужасе, кто и во вполне натуральном — а ну как это хуление Верховного Магистра совершалось безмозглыми тварями прямо на территории Ордена? Ведь не ведают же, что творят! Пингвины гордо замахали короткими крыльями и, не ведая, что они творят, повторили приветственное слово.

И тут Дамир, стоявший рядом с Хаксом, не выдержал и звонко расхохотался на весь двор. Магистр Рен взглянул на них, и Хакс даже через шлем того мог ярко представить гневный пышущий чистейшей яростью прищур. Предстояло множество объяснений. Дамир просунул руку под тяжёлый шерстяной плащ Хакса, обхватил его плотно за талию и шепнул на ухо: «Это стоило того, даже если теперь вы нас наконец казните».

Пингвины продолжали радостно подпрыгивать вокруг слона, не давая тому опуститься на колени по приказу настырного всадника. Казнь Дамира то ли приближалась с невероятной стремительностью (с какой Магистр Рен приходил в естественное ему состояние праведного бешенства), то ли откладывалась на неопределённый срок, поскольку кроме Дамира некому было отозвать пингвинов, столь возбуждённых появлением слона.

Нехотя убрав руку от Хакса, Дамир вышел прямо на середину двора и заклетотал по-пингвиньи. Дружной гурьбой птицы пружинисто припустили к своему укротителю, оставив слона в относительном покое. Обрадованный, слон резво опустился на колени, дабы поскорее избавиться от своего ездока, Магистр Рен спрыгнул на землю, тамплиеры затаили дыхание. Если казнь шпиона и состоится — то случится это прямо сейчас.

Пингвины вытянулись в настолько ровную линию, насколько позволяли их немудрёные познания в геометрии, и дружно подпрыгнули перед Реном, как бы приветствуя его.

— У них не получается выговаривать «р», а то мы могли бы и «Рен вульт!» тоже, — как бы извиняясь, поведал Магистру Рену Дамир, скромно потупив глаза.

Рен положил ладонь на рукоять своего меча и шагнул к обученным тварям. Тут уж не только тамплиеры-зрители, но и сами пингвины постарались замереть и не шевелиться. Рен надвигался невидимо, словно не сам он шёл, но пространство покорно расступалось перед ним.

Даже издали Хакс заметил, как Дамир сглотнул и весь будто съёжился. Пингвинами не получится загородиться от несущего возмездие во имя Ордена. Ещё никому и ничем не удавалось ни отгородиться, ни отсрочить наступление Рена. Совершенно сойдя с ума в это мгновение, Хакс бросился вперёд, к неизбежному.

Но прежде чем он добежал до Дамира и смог встать рядом с ним — безрассудство, немыслимое для Магистра, собственноручно подписанный смертный приговор — Хакс услышал жуткое. Дикое. Он схватил Дамира за плечо, хотя и не был уверен, для чего именно — чтобы защитить того собою или чтобы самому вернуться в здравый ум. Потому что тот явно Хакса покинул, обернувшись толпою вытянувшихся по струнке пингвинов. И теперь прямо перед ними стоял Магистр Рен, гроза сарацинов и воплощённая Справедливость Верховного Магистра Ордена, и страшно, до дрожи страшно хохотал.

Слон отпрянул и даже подпрыгнул, утоптанная сотнями ног земля содрогнулась и, казалось, все обитатели замка тоже подпрыгнули вместе со слоном. Пингвины напугались громоподобного Ренова смеха, тоненько заверещали и споро потоптались прятаться в складках длинного магистерского плаща Хакса. Обозрев эту во всех отношениях элегическую картину, Рен развеселился ещё пуще. Некоторые из братьев даже осмелились засмеяться вместе с ним.

Дамир нащупал руку Хакса и сжал не то в ободрение, не то от промелькнувшего в его бездонных чёрных глазах животного ужаса. Хакс его понимал, сам ощущал подобное: не каждый день видишь, как равно слоны неразумные и человецы, которым-то как раз положено быть рассудительными, — как и те, и другие одинаково теряют головы и чувство самосохранения от звука смеха Магистра Рена. Хакс с уверенностью сжал руку Дамира в своей. Казалось, на какое-то время казнь точно отменялась.


End file.
